


【气宇轩扬】《带球跑，想都别想》

by lpmnbll



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpmnbll/pseuds/lpmnbll
Relationships: Mason (Dead Like Me)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 34
Collections: Like A Virgin Commentfic Meme





	【气宇轩扬】《带球跑，想都别想》

长岛冰茶×草木，雨后清新的草木香，闻让人浑身舒爽放松，仔细辨认还带着一点凌冽，入口温和却后劲十足的占有气息，没那么寡淡也不会令人难以接近。

甜橙×薄荷，薄荷糖夹着果香的味道，清冽，凉丝丝的又很甜，像表面冰山实际会害羞脸红的小可爱，但是越到后面香越浓郁，也不缺狂野浪漫气息。

1 新来的bar tender

被夏日阳光闷了一个午后的香樟树，依着落日后的一缕凉风，弥漫开浪漫得不像话的温柔，温柔的像这个大三的少年。

宋继扬作为一个大三的学生，表面是病弱的书卷气学霸，讨厌无休止的实验、讨厌漫天的报告、讨厌总是觊觎自己的女老师以及男导师，他迫不及待想要打一份什么工，勉强维持着自己仅有的大学生活，还能救济一下那贫瘠可怜的家。

他头发底部有着微弱的蓝色，穿着白衬衫、牛仔裤，斯斯文文的，腿又长又直，徘徊在街头打听兼职。仗着自己有两把调酒的小技术，以及一张漂亮的脸、一副性感迷人的身子，顺利抢了Magnolia酒吧首席调酒师的位置。

凌晨一点半，此时应是人们的熟睡时间，但是对于夜店或酒吧这样的灰色场所来说仅仅是开始。

王皓轩和酒吧老板是挚友，几个人合作投资了酒吧和几个咖啡店。王皓轩只负责甩手，无心经营。倒是经常游荡在此，寻得几个靠谱的O或者性感会叫床的B玩一玩。

被逼婚到疯了的王皓轩，此时靠在布景的酒吧吧台边，黑色的高领毛衣遮住了一小半下巴，手背撑着头，整个人慵懒地靠在椅背上。嘴里叼着未曾燃尽的香烟，双手持剑，用那双毫无波澜的眼睛冷冷地凝视着不远处的人，略含混的低沉声音里透着漠然。

“新来的bar tender？”

他抬眼打量着这人，皮肤白的不像话，冰霜一般，真怕太阳一灼就会化掉。酒吧的灯光过于耀眼，他总是半眯着眼睛迎合前来讨酒的醉客或者直接性骚扰的变态，自然垂落的淡蓝色发撩至脑后，凝结了冰霜般橙色的眼眸冷冷地扫向众人。

长长的睫毛乖乖搭在眼睑上，冷冰冰的，与整个酒吧的气质格格不入。

“不好意思，我调酒，不卖身。”宋继扬正将自己的手从一个满身风尘气的眼镜男手中抽出，头也不抬，嘴角带笑往玻璃杯里倒入龙舌兰酒，手指修长捏住杯壁漫不经心来回晃了晃，优雅的递给那人，耳着耀眼的银钉，整套动作行云流水。

“有点意思。”王皓轩把视线落在这人开的有点低的衬衫领子上，平日里散发着清爽少年气的大学生，带上耳钉后平添了一丝慵懒，多了丝妩媚。

“莫吉托一杯，谢谢”。他掐了烟，走过去招手。一抬眼，对上宋继扬发丝间露出笑意的眼眸。

手心纵向旋转酒瓶，单手拔开酒盖、紧扣杯口、手腕翻转瓶、背后翻转酒瓶两周，抬手抛掷起接，干净利索又性感。

“叮——”两颗冰块，静静沉落，薄荷叶在冰块之间飘荡回旋。

“先生，您有点燥热，给您加了冰。”宋继扬将莫吉托往他那边推了推，最后冷冷的开口，像是清晨坐在花园里，卷起花园里淡淡的果香与冷薄荷，微风里的香气融合了清新的柑橘味拂面而来。

王皓轩喝酒有他独特魅力，在烈酒浸染唇齿间时，面庞微红随即恢复，眉眼舒张，透着丝轻佻散漫的帅气。

宋继扬撩了下碎发，背过身深呼吸了一口，觉得周遭的气息闻上去很凉爽，会联想到清晨湿淋淋的森林，还有浅蓝色的天空，混杂着一点点青草木的味道。

悠扬的乐曲，甘醇的酒香，交错的呼吸以及弥漫在空气里挥之不去的黏腻情欲气息，最适合杯中窥人。

床上的浪，床下的纯。

在王皓轩眼里，这个冷淡又漂亮的小调酒师，身上散发出来的引诱自己犯罪的薄荷果糖味道却十分张扬。耳垂上的银钉，摩擦过的耳垂染了点粉，越是这般冷漠，

对着自己发情的时候整个人都软绵绵的，热乎乎的一团钻进怀里乱拱，香汗淋漓。一边发了疯的反抗自己，一边迷离的双眼半眯着望向自己，脸蛋和耳朵尖儿都是红扑扑的，嘴唇微微张开喘着气，一旦被艹的舒服了，还会哼哼唧唧夹着的求你艹/个爽。

其实，他在床上到底什么样呢？倔强的看着自己，但是脸红喘息？不允许自己叫床，所以压抑又难耐？会求自己用力吗？会抓破自己的后背吗？会求着标记还是隐忍着痛苦？

王皓轩，真的好想知道。

“你叫什么？”

“无可奉告”

“按照合同法相关规定，我应该，算是你的老板。”王皓轩有些意味深长的逗着他，一双眼盛满狡黠，炯炯有神的盯着他，用调笑的声音说道。为了证明自己的话，他自顾自的走进吧台的入口，输了密码大摇大摆进了吧台内。

一旦有了几分绮色念头，盯着他的眼神也变了。

“Kevin？Charles？”他的声音很苏，超级苏，简直完美戳中宋继扬作为声控的所有点，虽然叫的是别人名字。突然出现在身影本能地令宋继扬感到不安，当王皓轩低沉的声音和气息，轻轻蹭过耳垂，加剧了作为身体的敏感程度，呼吸间都是霜雪一般清干净又柔和的味道。

基础款白色衬衫，穿在别人身上或许只是朴素沉稳，但穿在他身上...

太瘦了，能看见两根微微突出的胸/骨，胸延伸到看不见却引人遐思的一片阴影之中。王皓轩突然凑近他，肆意游走的指尖触碰那灼热的耳钉，失去发丝遮掩的红润耳垂，早已将自己心中的慌乱暴露无遗。

“宋继扬，中国人，成年了，还要问什么。”他不喜欢别人的触碰，所以拉开了距离。

“有烟吗？”王皓轩指尖上捏着透明杯体，在他手里打了个灵巧的转儿后一饮而尽。举手投足揉着一种绅士温柔，这种温柔不在对谁的惩戒或命令，是一种心理上的感觉到被尊重。

宋继扬贴上去，嘴唇贴着耳廓说“有”，声音较低，极富有磁性。嘴唇较薄，微张起来好看极了。发出一声暧昧的气流声，帮他点上了一支烟，王皓轩吸了一口烟，吐出一缕烟雾，烟味丝丝缕缕的和酒味纠缠在一起。

王皓轩遇到心动的Omega时，剩下的只有水蜜桃汽水甜蜜又诱惑的冒着泡。仔细一点还能在烟酒味里闻到一些清凉的薄荷味儿。

他刻意放缓了抽烟的动作，仰起头，轻轻亲了一下他。当清凉触感自额间传来时，宋继扬终是被潮水般涌来的信息素压迫得站立不稳，连带着始终处在状况外王皓轩一同被气味所席卷。 

偶遇学生时代被物色的完美对象真是造化，好像和记忆里的白衬衫牛仔裤不太一样，还是该死的诱人。

他走过去张开怀抱：久别重逢不给我一个拥抱吗？

宋继扬毫无波澜的用一只手抵着他的肩说：“请自重。”

“我想你是，误会了。”无疑，宋继扬看穿了他的想法，他轻笑一声，一只手控制住那人，空出一只手扯下了他挂在脖子里骚气的项链  
  
“我不是Omega。”忽然颤抖出声，尝试着违背自己的本能。

王皓轩觉得自己的心跳正在疯狂加速。五感向来异于常人的敏锐，隔着很远就闻到了飘在空气里淡淡的信息素味道。是Omega信息素通常会有的甜香，甜香之余，似乎还带着一种特殊的凛然气息。

“那你猜，我，是不是Omega。”王皓轩对着一个曾经熟悉，现在却很陌生的年轻男生，或者他是香甜的Omega，或者他也在掩盖着什么，但是Alpha的本能此刻正叫嚣着渴望和占有，让他动弹不得，忍不住的言语挑逗着他。

宋继扬依旧十分平静的接过酒单，半个眼神也不多给，漫不经心招呼着旁边一堆女孩。可王皓轩每靠近他一步，他能嗅到的甜美气味就要更深一分。

“该死。”难道他这次要失算？王皓轩皱了皱眉头。

“虽然很淡，但我闻得到...你从高中时候就是这个诱人是味道...”他忍不住双手撑在吧台，把脸凑近了宋继扬的脖颈

关于自己的属性，宋继扬那完全不像是Omega的战力和性格，却在四年前第一次分化后，引得所有人争议，靠着自己超乎寻常的自制力和强撑着的冷峻，走到了今天。

成年之后，每次到了难熬的发情期，他并没有像别的小Omega一样软着身子撅着屁股等待Alpha的插入和安抚。他在日复一日的痛苦中，不断寻找着属于自己的理智和自尊，并没有被发情那种迷乱的气息所打败，更不想因为区区性别而要依靠男人过活，更不想因为Omega的身份而影响英雄之路的一点点发挥。

这种能力，凌驾于普通Alpha和Beta百倍。

“哦，那我就放心了。”宋继扬瞪着他，下意识的后退一步，后腰撞到了背后的酒柜，直到退无可退。

只不过，身体从未被意志力所操控。不过还是只披着Alpha马甲的Omega，在王皓轩极具侵略性的进攻面前，还有发情的前兆，那点劲即将用尽。他偷偷的观察着王皓轩的手、腰、以及胯下，腿中间份量不小，现在只是半勃起而已就有这样的大小，如果完全兴奋起来那是会让所有Omega都欲仙欲死的东西。

Alpha的信息素是可以诱导Omega提前进入发情期的。

气息交融愈演愈烈。

周围一下子变得昏暗，必须控制。必须遏制这种胡思乱想，否则，王皓轩那浓郁的Alpha的侵略性信息素绝对不会轻易饶了他。王皓轩浑浑噩噩伏在他耳畔说，声音沙哑，似笑非笑的开口：

“帮我个忙呗。管你是O还是A。试试就知道了。”王皓轩居高临下的看着身下的，跳跃的火光闪烁着他的眉眼，惊人的好看，惊人的危险。

“Omega是需要被保护，需要被尊重的，无论我是不是...我可以卖给你抑制剂...”宋继扬带着一身纤尘不染的气质，摇了摇头。

“床上，我很尊重人的。”王皓轩无法抑制的释放出自己优质而充满霸道的信息素，希望他因自己的信息素而感到情动。

宋继扬上身抬眼看着他迷蒙的双眼，下身那些地方已经难以启齿处发着热，沁着水。他紧紧闭着嘴，咬牙切齿地将漫上唇齿的低吟和唾沫吞入喉间。再多待下去一秒，怕是就要开口软糯糯地叫着空虚，蠕蠕缩缩地求着征服。

2该死，装不下去了。

孤A寡O共处一室，门外那个还一直不知死活地追着他撩拨他，信息素浓到都可以当助兴剂使了，虽然自己在发情期的承受能力会比平常要好，可他对自己的身体状况是有了解的。

他扶着盥洗台的手微微收紧。信息素的味道变得越发浓郁，被水泼湿的头发还耷拉着往下滴水，要是...万一真的撑不住，生殖腔打开的话... 

长期服用抑制剂的反作用便是更加强烈的发情，如果不能及时找到Alpha，宋继扬很保持着同一个姿势，手指却变着角度想要塞入更深处。虽然很是羞耻.....但确实下面更加渴望，迫切需要更大的更粗的东西进入，迫切需要被填满，以解救自己长期压抑着情欲积累的折磨。

自己在两根手指已经无法满足后，他加上又一根朝私处探去，有可能会熬不过去。宋继扬能感受到小腹那团热气蔓延的愈发迅速，每一寸肌肤都如同火烧般灼热，腿间越发湿润，下身的肉茎更是自顾自抬起了头。

此刻，他才清晰的闻到了来自王皓轩的信息素，茶味掺杂着一些柠檬叶子的清香与山间雨露的清澈，勾着他不断沉迷。

“你在哪，你在哪儿..你人在哪儿...”声音已然开始颤抖，他迫切需要王皓轩的抚摸，需要他的亲吻，哪怕是只看到他，都心安不已。

王皓轩在门外迅速嗅到了空气中鲜果与薄荷浓郁的气味。

“你这个小...A，自己玩儿的很开心啊。”空气中的味道自然是王皓轩情动时散发出来的信息素，王皓轩有一种渴望咬破什么东西的感觉。他的指腹来回按揉摩擦着柔软的内壁，使其分泌出了更多的液体，伴随着手指来回的抽插发出了轻微的水声。

“原来，我的小Alpha，比Omega更诱人啊。”

“我再说一遍..我，我不是Omega！”说着扯着王皓轩的手臂就是一口，狠狠的咬出了血。

“你说了不算。”

还未完，王皓轩毫不留情欺身咬上他薄唇，热烘烘的滋味扑进坤泽口里，撩拨地腰都软上几分。他迷怔着，腰下滚烫，后颈突突地跳，下意识追着安抚意味的唇舌，唆着软润下唇啧啧地吮。

“真把自己当Alpha，还想要标记我，我教你，标记Omega的话，咬这里。”王皓轩将他衬衫推至胸部以上，露出了大半白皙的皮肤，他轻舔着腹股沟和肚脐，留下一片水痕。趁着宋继扬撩拨至微微挺起腰，处于情迷中没力气反抗，双唇覆盖住乳头。

  
Omega天生适合交配的身体，甬道温暖湿滑，软肉在Alpha的性器进入的瞬间包裹上来，进入的无比顺利，身体被填的满满当当。王皓轩低吼了一声随即褪去了宋继扬下身的衣物，将分身含入口中吞吐起来。没有任何的技巧，仅仅只是单纯的吮吸舔弄，宋继扬却在王皓轩口中泄出了不下三次。

王皓轩做不到就看着Omega独自一人忍受痛苦。小虎牙牙直接蹭上他的后颈，后颈处的腺体被刺破，两种霸道信息素的对抗让王皓轩感到强烈的疼痛。

“你，你不要标记我...”咬破腺体对于Omega来说就像是打开了情欲的水泵，一阵又一阵热浪滚滚袭来，快感如同电流般刺激着全身。这股欲火太过强烈，已经大大超出了一向寡欲的宋继扬的承受能力之内。他的欲望已经完全被挑起，下体不停地摩擦着王皓轩早已经硬的地方，清冷的眼神蒙上了一层水雾，现下只能看出他对操干的渴望。

“不标记，怎么让你舒服到求我操你呢，乖乖的张开腿。我来教你怎么做个合格的Omega。”王皓轩决定第一次，还是用手安抚着宋继扬，却引来宋继扬一声比一声媚的呻吟，脱下了宋继扬的裤子，引诱一般地亲着他快要干涸的嘴，强迫他坐在自己的身上。

“啊......”宋继扬松开自己的环在王皓轩身上的双手，66被王皓轩反手抓住。欲望得不到满足，宋继扬的眼角不禁留下泪来，“求你了......”

一股浓郁而莽撞的薄荷香，与长岛冰茶草木香的纠缠与冲撞，每一个细胞都在王皓轩体内放肆叫嚣着，属于alpha的本能让他很想进去。

他去舔舐他胸前的乳头，粉红色的小点闪动着水滟滟的光泽，色情无比，他又用手揉了揉宋继扬的屁股，从穴口流出来的淫水沾满了王皓轩的手，他坏笑地舔了舔手上的淫液，又去亲吻宋继扬的嘴。裤子里面的东西急不可耐地跳出来，刮过宋继扬的脸颊，留下一道暧昧的水痕。

细微的水声让这不大的封闭空间里的暧昧程度急剧上升，宋继扬终于无可再忍地喘息着，发出渴求欢愉的声音。

他要王皓轩进入他的流出水的穴口，他想要王皓轩大力地操他。

果然是个货真价实的Omega，只有货真价实的Omega发情，才会诱发空气中的信息素更加浓郁和刺鼻。

呛人的薄荷辣后调中酝酿出果味的酸鲜，王皓轩冷冷的舌尖尝到了极爽冽的麻意，呼吸的片刻，唇齿间就得有一柱劲道的凉风，翻涌着冷泉重重撞上喉头，紧接着毫不留情地碾上心根，破开了一切愚昧而懦弱的畏惧与踟躇。

托住他的屁股揉捏着，软肉被捏出红色指印，过于饥渴的后面痒的有些变态，宋继扬绷紧了的身体被他被迫弯曲，溢出液体的后穴大张着暴露在空气中，淫水顺着股缝滴落，难耐的小口一张一合的。

王皓轩不喜欢说废话，两手大力的拨开臀瓣，就着短暂的松懈，直接一冲到底。第一次经历发情期的宋继扬根本经受不住这么强烈的刺激，双腿早已支撑不住，宋继扬整个人只能依靠在王皓轩身上保持平衡。

  
肿胀的分身被湿润的后穴包围的快感让王皓轩几乎立刻就要泄出。用仅存的理智等到身下的人适应之后才开始由深到浅的抽送。他低头将脸埋在宋继扬的颈窝一下下舔舐着，王皓轩陶醉般的深吸了一口气。

“宋继扬，宋继扬....还是那个甜腻的味道，我要疯了。”

整个理智都被快感吞噬，下体抽送的频率接近于失控。抽插的频率伴随着快感的聚升越来越快，来回抽送的分身突然刺入另一个同样湿滑的甬道内。

脐橙姿势能够让宋继扬感到更多快感，他毫无力气的支起双臂，任由其左右摇摆，一下子被顶撞的身体不稳，蜷起身子向前爬着想要找个物体作为救命稻草，却被王皓轩狠狠揉着酸软的腰肢，一把拉了回来。

“Omega没什么不好的，爽到了不就够了，为什么不承认呢。”王皓轩借着这个机会压迫他下体与自己靠近，随着他屁股不断下坠，狠狠碾过埋藏前列腺的小点，最后拍打在甬道深处的肉壁上，肉壁那里有个隐秘的小口。

内壁在摩擦的刺激下源源不断分泌着粘液润滑后穴，随着分身的动作被挤出穴外，顺着大腿缓缓流下，在地上留下了几滩水渍。宋继扬扭动着，找到自己舒服的姿势，他抬起腰的时候王皓轩便已经忍不住了，听到他软着嗓子的勾着自己，刚探进去的头，索性一戳到底。

“啊啊...啊...顶到，顶到了”突如其来一个深顶，王皓轩毫不费力顶开了腹部深处的生殖腔。

“顶到哪里，要继续吗？”

宋继扬歇躺着，感受他的温度从里到外，烫得他整个人都有些迷糊，从未体验过的快感刺激着脑神经，让宋继扬一下子便泄了出来，沾湿了王皓轩的双手。

“王皓轩，皓轩...”一遍遍被叫着名字，王皓轩没有得到想要的舒爽，他就着这个角度至少二十分钟，高速行驶。

这是宋继扬最喜欢的一种，他的蕊点在比较靠前的位置，倒入的时候几乎每一下都会撞击成功，加上沙发的高度非常契合，王皓轩自上而下又容易发力，又快又准。

一时间，房间香气四溢，前者清爽冷冽不甜腻，后者酸中透露着点点甜，有一种果子未完全成熟时青涩的味道。

只剩宋继扬的哭喊和王皓轩粗重的喘息，王皓轩完全停不下来，双手着他的腰，帮他分担一部分重量，虽不至于下滑，但超时高速之下还是渐渐脱力

直到他双腿软到无法支撑，开始哭着半真半假的求饶，鼻腔黏黏的软着嗓子说话，让王皓轩觉得那是比信息素更好用的催化剂。

沉浸在欲望里的Alpha不会顾虑Omega的感受。如他所愿，王皓轩又将他翻过来，面向自己，却没有停下来的意思，所有的动作只为解决正常的欲望发生。再加上王皓轩之前毫无经验，做起爱来更是毫无章法。

宋继扬被顶弄的失了神智，嘴里咿咿呀呀的呻吟也被折磨的支离破碎、他只凭本能的大力抽插，次次整根没入，不由自主的寻找着身下那人的生殖道口。

王皓轩没有不加克制，他对自己的克制在今晚断了弦。所以他抽出宋继扬刚才抱在怀里咬着哭泣的靠枕，垫在他的腰下，放慢了速度，九深一浅的慢慢摩擦，红果果的目光扫过，把那条妖娆的白腿架在左肩，即便是将身下的人强行标记，也算是遂了他的愿。

用这个姿势做爱，宋继扬觉得又放松又享受，敞开嗓子肆意在他身下乱叫乱喊。

“听说，射进去几次会怀孕。要不要，把你操到怀孕。”

“嘘..求你了..我还不想...继扬竖起了食指，轻轻贴在他的唇边。几乎是随着急促的呼吸喘出来的，他咬了咬舌尖。

疯狂交合一整晚，地上散乱着两人的衣物，淫液弄得到处都是。两个人不看疲惫的，换着姿势，将酒吧的角落做了个遍。宋继扬醒来时，甬道里似乎还是湿的，他几乎是下意识的就感到了羞耻，他起身将人踹开，随便抓着衣服套身上就消失不见了。

宋继扬一向自律，419本身是小事。知情知趣，一夜过後，一拍两散，乐得自在，对两人都好。

事实证明，王皓轩的预言是正确的。

三个月后，宋继扬走出医院，阳光刺的他不停眨眼，夹着个报告：

“哦，你这情况，已经怀孕三个月了。”

“可这是个意外啊医生。” 他有点不敢相信自己竟然甘心认命，做一个离不开男人操干、软着性子勾引人、事后只能攥紧对方衣襟啜泣低吟的Omega。

“我想做了他，能帮我排下时间吗。”

“对不起，需要您伴侣的同意，您还是尽快处理好。”

他从来不在发情期和人搅和在一起，这真的只是个意外。

宋继扬有些心虚地走出房间。宋继扬刚刚二十岁，单身无疑是最自由的，他是不想为了一棵树放弃整片森林。

他眼前一片迷离，听到这个消息，恶心感更重了。他突然想起三个月前那晚疯狂的做爱，没有一次带套。这个孩子是谁的简直显而易见，凭什么他就可以一下子抓住重点？凭什么他有资格拿一个小小东西绑住自己呢？

也的确好讽刺，明明是自己求着让他操的。

忽然，自己就真的成了在发情期受孕率达到百分之八九十的Omega。

他懒得去思考自己人生怎么规划，总不能一直躲着，总要和老板有个交代，他烦躁地抓了抓头发，决定最后去Magnolia夜店彻夜狂欢一次，从此销声匿迹。

3闹市红尘，鱼龙混杂乱七八糟的气味

宋继扬穿了休闲装，以遮住自己微微隆起的下腹。他佯装放松和熟人寒暄了几句，走进舞池。

零零散散的人，被他神秘勾人的气息所吸引，不断紧紧挨着他的身体，或者转过身跟他面对面，或者借机双手环抱上他的腰，对他笑。有一只手大胆沿着背缓缓往上摸，那人轻笑一声，似有酒窝若隐若现，而后在脖子处暧昧而色情的抚摸着。

他稍微软了腰想要躲开，脖子算是他的敏感处。

酒吧香水浓郁刺鼻，混杂劣质香烟味道直抵神经中枢，发情的A B O总是会借着这种糜烂的味道来几发，解解渴。宋继扬几乎忘了自己有了身孕，有些得意忘形了，没想过发情期会提前几天，更要命的事，任何抑制剂都没带。

换做以前他完全不会担心自己熬不过去。然而现在，不知怎么的，好像有性瘾了似的，每天都想要。但是他不打算和那些不怀好意的Alpha随便来一发，但他绝不愿意让人看到自己这样的窘迫。

他身上难受极了，死死咬着牙够了半天也躲开，直到发热的指尖被一只微凉的手轻轻握住。

“自己爽了，就翻脸不认人了，操，渣O。”

王皓轩无数次游走在这里，想要找到那个人。也不是没有人撩拨他，每次走到这些地方，他体内Alpha的信息素不断乱窜，窜的他下身难受极了，以前从来都没有这种感觉。

“你怎么在这里？”

“我在等你。”

气味是时间的背景色，它能够忽而将我们带回记忆的深处，忽而带去未来的某处，他们在气味的白日梦里，能够得到治愈感。

完全符合这场重逢的感知与需要。

“你我都是成年人，相互解决一下生理需求，你跑什么呢？”

“行，那就当我不要脸，我被你勾引了，成吧。你别玩儿消失。”王皓轩狠狠地甩自己一巴掌。

“与你无关。”

宋继扬嘴唇张着面露难色却没法再多说一句话，他有点反胃。呼吸愈发艰难起来，周围的空气似乎也变得稀薄起来，手也不自觉地捏紧，黑毛衣下那把削瘦的皮骨一点点的发红、发热。

甜橙和草木较为稳重的两款气息结合在一起，率先以一种缓慢温柔的形式出现，薄荷与冰茶的结合呈现了一场狂野浪漫的性爱，愈加猛烈，有些木屑的味道，以及青橘的干涩味。最后带着早晨露水剔透但又抑制情绪的3甜口，趋于平静。

旁边不断有一道道灼热的视线盯着二人，尤其是一些发狠的Alpha，散发着刺激又强迫的气息，自上而下扫过宋继扬的后背和小腹

他攥着的手指太过用力，骨节泛出些白来。

“跟我走。”看他紧紧弓着身子，王皓轩伸手拉他，被他猛地抽回了手，又试图拽住他的胳膊帮他逃离1这个混乱的空间。宋继扬孕期敏感的鼻尖嗅到微弱的Alpha信息素，他警惕地向后蹭着退开。

“别碰我。滚啊，离我远点。”宋继扬情绪突然激动，狂放的宣扬着自己的味道，鼻子呼出热气，咬着唇压抑着重重地喘息。

整个人警惕地绷着，身上的衣服被汗浸得能滴出水来，狼狈、却又是omega独有的诱人旖丽。

“听着，你这样出去太危险，你不能远离我半分。”

“再不离开，你是想死吗？宋继扬。”王皓轩的突然靠近，激得宋继扬迫不及待想要迎过去寻求抒解，但尚存的理智还牵扯着他，让他掐着自己大腿、死死咬着牙不肯泄出一点求欢的声音。

他支起身体，脱下来外衣，“腾”地一下涌上来，跌跌撞撞冲出去。一路人好几个人随着气味用眼神强奸着这个散发着极强春药气息的极品Omega

王皓轩爱宋继扬爱疯了，王皓轩爱宋继扬爱疯了，爱他的隐忍无畏，爱他的勇往直前，爱他的眼角的痣，爱他的小粉唇，连那耳朵上的耳钉，都性感漂亮又诱人。

他不允许宋继扬受到一丁点的危险。几乎是从人流中挤着去寻找宋继扬，也有不少人受其吸引，也随着他一起左右寻找香气的来源。凭借着对他味道的熟悉程度。在后巷看到缩成一团的他，身体像是着了火一样，酥酥麻麻的感觉从后腰渗出来，麻痹了神经末梢，令人只想昏昏沉沉的趴伏在地上。下半身火热，有甜蜜滚烫的液体渗出来，他咬着手指，脸上只有迷茫、痛苦、逃避。

已经开始混乱了，开始语无伦次的求饶，胡乱的说着，哀求着。

一个怀着孕发情濒死的Omega，体质敏感又独特，无力瘫软在地上，软得像是一滩水，只能将四肢四处伸展试图驱赶走体内不明来历的热度。下半身已经湿透，后面那处伴随着体内发烫已经漫出了催情的粘液。

被淋湿的睫毛闪了几下，规规矩矩的头发，只能凌乱的散落下来，挂着晶莹的雾气垂在额前。微微发红的眼眶里充满了血，他难得发了狠的咬了下咬肌。

王皓轩敏感的捕捉到他发情的气息，自然也是在欲望的边缘徘徊，他自分化以来对发情的对象极其挑剔，有着严重的心理和生理洁癖。

宋继扬知道有人跟着他，而且那人不是别人。他一张开口，就能散发出令人提神又沉溺的薄荷香，不自觉的呻吟出声后，又慌忙捂住嘴巴，嘴可触碰到手指的一瞬就像咬到了渴望的东西一样含着上下舔弄，身下传来一阵阵酥麻又刺激的快感。

顾不上抚摸前端，他的手开始扣着屁股往后面伸过去，轻轻探着酸软的穴口。像上次王皓轩玩弄自己一样，戳向那里面，突然他爽到下面湿的一塌糊涂，液体顺着自己冰凉的指缝流出，一下就爽的射了出来。手指连带着银丝，看上去仍旧解除不了体内的饥渴。宋继扬几乎是哭着趴在地上，蜷着身体想要减少体内情欲的热度。刚释放过的身体又一次被孕期强烈的性欲所折磨，自已插到射后反而感到更加空虚和无力。

王皓轩就在他身后，看着他濒临窒息，盯着那些想要捡尸的低等Alpha，守着宋继扬没有离开。二人处在与上次419一样的环境中，很难不发生点什么。

在王皓轩香味的强烈刺激下，就算宋继扬能够凭借心智克制住自己，此时王皓轩这个绝世a的气息也开始变得紊乱。他双眼有点失焦，闭上眼后，额上的青筋已经暴露了他有多隐忍，多痛苦，极具侵略性的气味瞬间遍布整个空间。

“找，要找一个人...找一个Alpha好好安慰饥渴的后面。”

“不，不行，绝对不行，上次的问题还没...”脸颊，乳头，后面因为强度发情已经嫩红一片，宋继扬一时间有些失神，他将自己的拇指伸到嘴里轻轻地搅了几下。双手开始控制不住想要脱掉自己仅有的单衣，他的后背无力靠在墙上，线条完美而有张力，瑟缩着颤抖着，已经被汗浸湿到透明。

他能伸手轻而易举地就触到Omega敏感的后颈，安抚似的轻轻捏了捏，动作间却又有着仿佛在压制些什么的急躁与不耐。

不行……坚持不住了。

气息转而柔和，王皓轩蹲下来抱着他，将衣服给他批上，浑身散发着让人有安全感的茶香，悄悄缠绕上他腰际，一点点靠近他、一点点拍着他的后背，帮他简单处理下黏在身上的轻薄衣物。清爽且带着寒意的草木香气慢慢安抚着困在情欲中无法自拔的宋继扬。

“别怕，不怕。我不碰你。”王皓轩贴着他耳朵，用一种让人腿软又分分钟怀孕的语气哄着他、安抚他。

“你不想我碰，我就不碰，好吗？”他手指轻抚的将他泪水拭去，冰冰凉的感觉让宋继扬不禁扭动了两下。

“你如果再难忍，我可以用手，你也可以咬我，你是安全的，明白吗？不怕。”他伸双臂抱住他，又不敢用力，于是小心翼翼地把他打横抱在怀里。

两个人就一上一下那种暧昧姿势对视，鼻尖碰鼻尖，胯部紧贴……催情的信息素笼罩着，宋继扬他努力控制着不要这样做，觉得自己再不做就真的要窒息了，王皓轩下面也依旧胀痛，却还在温柔吻着他头发让他稳定……两个人在这样的环境下，呼吸突然都觉得特别艰难，仿佛和吵杂的环境隔离。

下一秒，会发生什么，他们当然比谁都清楚。

想要真正的插入，想要被安抚。

宋继扬模糊地想，抬起手迷迷糊糊地勾住他脖子，凑过去吻住他。再度重逢，王皓轩吻得如斯动情，舌根齿列一丝都不放过，啜着嘴唇好像儿时吸吮薄荷糖。宋继扬只能后仰着头，躲避他太激烈的追逐。身体马上也有了反应，想要迫不及待的发泄出来。

呕吐的感觉并不好受，毫无血色的脸上变得更加扭曲，痛苦攥住了他的呼吸，他仅仅是稍稍抽气都感觉无法忍受，布满血丝的眼里，泪不受控制的夺眶而出，浸湿了瘦削苍白的脸，显得残酷而又卑劣。

“我不用....别勾....”王皓轩低声下气成这样，宋继扬也不再折腾他。理智之弦早就崩断了，他现在就想抱着宋继扬，让他在自己漂亮白皙的脖颈上，释放出诱人信息味，烙下自己那独一无二的红色印记，满足他的所有权和占有欲。

“专心。”

“舌头伸出来。”和平时表面看起来内敛害羞正相反的是，王皓轩的吻绵长狠戾。用指腹拭去他被吻得有些红肿的唇上的水迹，眉眼间又恢复了方才的温柔。

想疯狂地占有他，吞噬他。

宋继扬没有开口，直接拉着他的手，覆上自己的脖颈，那里有着一个人身上最脆弱却又最妖冶的大动脉，血液沸腾冲击，锁骨凹陷，颈部是最漂亮的线条。

王皓轩一边温柔亲吻着Omega的脚踝一边一路往上，随即粗暴得啃咬起他的大腿根。在他的脖颈处乱啃，嗅到腺体分泌的薄荷果香味，他觉得自己幻化成了一只野兽，在黑暗里发狂，横冲直撞，想把一切的情欲、痛楚快活全都焚灭。

他只有一个想法，把宋继扬生吞活剥，揉进自己的身体里。。指腹摩擦着体内的凸起，修整的圆润的手指不时屈指挖抠内壁的褶皱，他湿润的肠壁一个劲儿地吮吸着手指，羞耻地将他们往里面勾着，并且源源不断地分泌出润滑的淫液。

“啊....”王皓轩坚硬的性器一挺入，宋继扬腰肢便敏感地发颤，嗓音柔腻，里面柔润，黏膜贪婪地包覆著王皓轩，一阵一阵收合翕敛，像是饿了很久。

直到他受不住，昂起了头，漂亮的天鹅颈勾出一条完美的曲线，腰肢微微颤抖，纤细的手指与王皓轩十指相扣，用力地手上的青筋一点一点地跳动，和那颗不安分的心一般。他眼泪滴落在他脸上，出奇的烫。

他现在是衣衫不整的。碎了一样，像被碾碎一样。

每一个画面都抓不住也捏不牢，被王皓轩全部都撞碎了。灭顶的舒服席卷着两人，他觉得自己在天上翱翔，高高2起，又转而被王9皓轩拉了下来，任由漩涡卷走，无依无靠，被带到不知名的彼岸去。

“你怎么会突然消失呢，我好怕你没饱。”王皓轩俯身在他耳边道，边咬他泛红的耳垂，边将硬烫的性器抽出了些。

“以后天天喂你，不跑了好不好。”拔出的性器上沾了宋继扬体内的液体，又湿又滑，晶莹地反s屋内的灯光。王皓轩就着那些黏腻腻的东西浅浅地操了一会，宋继扬似乎得趣了，抱著自己的双腿，哈啊哈啊地直喘。

他肩膀线条很漂亮，劲瘦结实，尤其蝴蝶骨那儿，更是标致如真有一双翅膀，随时破茧而出。王皓轩很受鼓动地抬手摩挲，弯身在上头柔柔地落下亲吻。他边操边亲，宋继扬的背骨很敏感，被咬上的时候，叫声不自觉地拔高，悦耳至极。

“不跑了..我怀孕了，你轻点，轻点....”宋继扬吸了吸鼻子，宋继扬锁骨耸立着，肩头随着插到底而紧绷起来，最深处的感觉。手无处安放，只能在他背上抓出一道道抓痕，后面稍微一插就湿漉漉水流个不停，又软又热。

“是我的吗？”他伸手在宋继扬湿润的毛发上拨弄了一会，掂掂他两颗蛋，又揉了揉他的屁股。

“废话..我我...”他吞吞吐吐半天，两条腿都软了，腰肢酸麻得不像话。

“那你要跑哪里去，那也是我宝宝。”王皓轩轻叹一声，宋继扬感到心虚，挺翘的屁股被王皓轩狠狠拍了几下，把他的腿彻底打开，整个人深深埋入，又开始了激烈的抽动。

“啊，好满，舒服，我喜欢...”宋继扬腿夹紧，不去对视王皓轩的眼，由上往下坐的体位总是能进得很深，宋继扬拉直了背，细致的黏膜早已习惯男人的侵入，近乎淫荡地张嘴欢迎，继而贪婪地包覆上去。

“你果然很欠干。”王皓轩英俊的脸上是那种很不怀好意的笑，他低哑的嗓音，说着低俗的话，却能让人很情动。

“你不喜欢吗？”宋继扬没法抗议了，接下来王皓轩挺腰，由下往上顶，狠辣的冲撞，只剩下了嗯嗯啊啊。

“快点快点...就那里...”宋继扬被操得满脸通红，表情恍惚。因迟迟得不到满足而轻轻拍打王皓轩手臂以示催促，白皙赤裸的肌肤逐渐染上淡淡的粉色，咬紧下唇艰难喘息。

王皓轩一心想着怎么把他干到射，全程只能听见他舒服的直哼哼，低头亲了亲他耳朵。

“很舒服？”

“舒服，舒服死了...让我舒服。”过分羞耻的画面使他下肢一软，胀满的后面酸酸麻麻的，前头的肉棒更是酥热至极。

“让我看看你有多舒服。”他双腿微张，坐在赤裸的胯上，王皓轩挺立的性器在他下面淫靡地进出，而他身前硬直的那柱，更搭著男人的动作一上一下，不停晃摇。

宋继扬还沉溺在高潮余韵之中的身体自然承受不住这种攻击，可偏偏王皓轩还要伸手抓着他前端又再次挺立的性器，无法承受的快感让他想把王皓轩推出去，而他也没有任何的力气，腰间的动作反而变成欲拒还迎，前后夹击的快意几乎夺取了他体内仅剩的力气。

宋继扬被用背后位操了一阵，这次王皓轩动得很慢、很浅，但这样徐缓的摩擦累积出来的快感，爆发起来却很巨大。他爽得整个腰都麻，屁股里酥酥的，忍不住动腰。

“衣服掀起来，给我看看你的乳头多大。”宋继扬坐在他身上，嗯嗯啊啊随便你了怎样都好，一手将自己衣服掀到了腰腹。

浑身颤抖喘着气躺在他身下，双腿开成M型，后面紧紧的咬着阴茎，像个不知餮足的孩子一样。那张说着冷冷淡淡话的嘴，现在无力的张着，一开一合的尽力摄取氧气，那只灵活自如调酒的手，现在紧紧的抓着自己的衣服揉着乳头，用力到骨节发白。

“往上，再掀起来点儿。”怀孕期间，那儿确实有长大迹象，甚至连颜色都有一点儿偏红，缀在白皙的胸膛之上，十足地诱人。

视觉刺激对王皓轩来说也很受用，他抽操的力度加大，狠狠撞击著宋继扬收合颤动的肠道，Omega孕期前面两点正敏感，被吸得又爽又疼，呜呜地呻吟。他缓缓用指腹碾压住，突然伸过来头，一边舔着他乳头一边干他，叼着一边的乳头，将它吸的高高挺立起来，含在嘴里不停的吮吸舔舐，把乳头舔的又红又痒，另一只手不停的搔刮另一边的乳头。

好……舒服。

随即两人柔柔腻腻地接了个吻。宋继扬“啊”叫地一声，在猛烈的撞击下，他两腿一下子软了趴在那边，王皓轩抓住身下人的屁股送回到自己怀里又是一顿猛操。前头等候多时的分身终于被人握进手里，进行套弄。

“喜不喜欢我这样干你，嗯？”穴内被王皓轩更用力地撞击着，狠狠地碾过前列腺，来自Alpha最要命的质问。他拔出一截，又再度插入，每次都又深又狠，保持着不慢的速度撞击着，由Alpha深插带来的触感强烈到无法忽视，身体内部不断抽搐着、蠕动着，层层叠叠的包裹着体内硕大的阴茎，吞吃的津津有味。

“喜欢，喜欢死了...”宋继扬以被掌控的姿态不停地接受着王皓轩的抽插，在痉挛之中的甬道吸得他下体发紧。

当他被进出的时候，屁股上下交叠拍打出的声音真好听，王皓轩着嘴里的乳头，一边迷迷糊糊的想着。宋继扬哭到无力了，两手已经放弃了四处抓空，转而揽上了他的肩头，用一种不知道是邀请还是推拒的力道，轻轻的扶着他求着。

“抱抱我...抱抱我...受不了了...别顶到宝宝....”身体不受控制的上下颠簸着，空气里是清晰的啪啪声，皮肉碰撞的声音急促清脆。

“啊哈...你操死我了...我我还要生孩子...”他哼出声来，那种甜甜的、腻腻的音调，足以使任何男人发疯。王皓轩俯身亲了亲他嘴角，满足地听著他湿软的哼声，逐步加快了动作。

人在脆弱至极的时候，喊出某些人事物的名讳，以求抚慰那般。 

“王皓轩，王皓轩..皓轩。”他的手在王皓轩的背上抓出了好几道红印，连求饶的话语都无法说出，宋继扬只能以一次比一次更高的呻吟和急促的喘息表达自己。 刚才被操的快感倘若是那种一下一下，被羽毛拂过的激零，现在就是被电流划过，所有的感触蓄积成一股强大能量，甘美地在他四肢流淌。

“嗯...哈啊啊啊...停，停下，又顶到...”宋继扬他心里被无声的满足感填满，王皓轩每次插入都会颤抖的绞紧后穴，不自觉高高挺起的胸部，上半身伴随身後剧烈的冲撞，为了缓解那股挠人心肺的酥痒，宋继扬只得更加用力地蹭，整个下体都麻痹了，仅剩的感觉就是体内那股潮润，很烫、很热。

“别再跑了，听到没有？不可以闹哦。嗯？”嗯的同时，王皓轩手里使了劲，满意他这样敏感的反应是自己一手调教出来的，甚至连哀求高潮时的那声“皓轩”，甜腻柔软，也自己最喜欢的音调。

积攒了几个月的愤怒一时无法释放，他抱着宋继扬操了很久、很慢、很缓，快感的累积方式是一点点、一点点，恍若积沙成塔，再被席卷。

高潮来袭的时候，宋继扬全身酥软，四肢抽搐。濒临高潮的身体终于承受不住此刻倾泻的快意，宋继扬疯狂地摇着头到达了顶端，眼角渗出生理性的泪水，无法控制地溢出呻吟飘得极高。

胸口伴随着凌乱呼吸剧烈起伏，又射了两次，精液顺着曲线优美的背脊流淌，给蝴蝶骨和后腰蒙上肮脏的污迹，射完之后宋继扬腰立马塌了下去。

4叫声老公听听

几个月的相处时间，王皓轩陪着宋继扬顺利毕业，两人同居过程中处处顺着宋继扬，喜欢什么大手笔买买买，不爱吃的全都挑出来、最爱吃的全都给他吃、想做什么陪着去做、不想干什么一整天腻在一起发呆。首先宠他，再宠肚子里的那个小球球。

王妈妈看着喜乐见闻，特意派了好几个佣人过来伺候他们饮食起居。前前后后出门有人接送、有人护身、有人24小时上门护理，唯恐宋继扬一个不开心又带球跑了。

一如既往的清晨，王皓轩揉着眼睛从被窝里爬起来，手下意识的往身边摸去，确是空空的被子。清晨的房间，总弥漫着前一天晚上燃着的香氛，长岛冰茶与薄荷的碰撞让房间里总是充满了只属于对方的味道。贪恋的抱住被子，在他独有的薄荷味里又睡了好久。

随手拿起手机，换好衣服背对着窗户倚靠着在阳光下，轻柔的纯音乐从不远处的音响传来，窗外花香奶香扑面而来，他却喜欢那独特清冽的木质和薄荷的味道。

“妈早上带我一起来医院，看你还在睡，就没叫你。”

“还顺利吗？早点回来，好想你。”

“嗯，起来有早饭，叫阿姨热一下。”

“妈没跟你说什么？”王皓轩抱着他的睡衣，不断闻他身上滚烫的、清爽的气息。

“妈..妈说，等宝宝出来...给我们办婚礼。”

“那，扬扬先叫声老公听听。”

宋继扬收到这条语音后，耳根以肉眼可见的速度红了起来，甚至有点蔓延到脸颊上的意味，他羞的赶紧按了听筒模式。

他双手紧紧纠缠在一起，目光飘忽不定，抿了抿唇，抬头看到王妈妈一脸慈祥的看着自己。就清了清嗓子，对着电话轻轻说。

“老公~”

收到语音的王皓轩，心猛烈而凶狠地跳动了一下。


End file.
